Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition!
I get abducted by a god (again) after I bragged about being good at drawing! Picking keywords to create a picture book...? This is just Adlibs again! Next time I see that I'm gonna get aggro �� ''-A-set'' "Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 12th A-set video in the series, and the 18th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【アドリブ2】A-setが神隠しにあい、絵本かかされました【あせとん】 (2 A - set ga kamigakushi ni ai, ehon kakasa remashita Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【中文字幕】【即興表演2】A-set被神隱抓去畫繪本【賽特兒】 (zìmùbiǎoyǎn 2A-set bèi shén yǐn zhuā qù huà huìběn tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro at her home, where she informs us about yet another hidden talent of hers: drawing portraits. She reveals that she's going to show some of the illustrations she has drawn, but before she begins, she checks to make sure that no random deity is going to hijack her video like last time. Once nothing happens, she is about to begin showing her illustrations (with that same person who's name starts with Mic-) before another beam of light engulfs her from above. She awakens in the vast and empty void once again, and there she meets Bastet!! A-set, who's at least relieved not to be Horus once again, asks the newcomer who she is, but Bastet ignores her and simply asks if she's good at drawings like she claimed. A-set, being humble, doesn't confirm or deny it, but Bastet still says that she wants to read a picture book made by her, a bedtime story. Iris is unsure what kind of story to make for her, when a selection of choices appears before her, which Bastet says is how they'll make the story. For the first selection, A-set has to choose basically from just herself, the choices being "A-set...", "Tesa...", "Iris..", and "Sagan...", which Bastet reaffirms is supposed to be "Tesa's story". The next choices are blank, left secret, so when A-set chooses randomly, she gets "With grandpa". The choices she chose were as follows: "Went to hospital", then "Self-destructed", then "Got extremely pissed off", then "Hit by a truck", then "Didn't feel anything", then "Met up with Ota", and then "Got extremely pissed off" again. And so, the story begins, just as it was told: "Tesa went to the hospital with grandpa. Then he self-destructed. She got extremely pissed off. Suddenly, she got hit by a truck. She didn't feel anything. In the meantime, she met up with Ota. She got extremely pissed off. THE END." The story, portrayed in chili drawings, began with A-set traveling with her grandpa, or a chibi representation of what could be a grandpa, to a hospital, but he explodes on-screen as A-set is flung out of the screen. She gets pissed off, followed by a sudden truck appearing and running her over, to which she seemed to not feel any pain. Suddenly, Ota Matsushita climbs out of the truck, and A-set is pissed off. And that's the whole story. Once the story is over, Bastet claims that "this is the story of your future", and once A-set is shocked to hear this.... Bastet reveals it's a joke. From there, Bastet disappears as she floats up to the sky, saying "You must follow the path you believe in", to which the cryptic message confuses A-set. A-set then reappears back in her apartment, seemingly just as tired as she was in the last video. And with that, she says her usual farewells as she ends her video. New Information Learned * A-set is self-proclaimed good at drawings. * Bastet appears the same as she was drawn in "It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...)", unlike Horus getting an appearance change. * A fun little choice-based story game is shown off. * A-set's story is about her taking her grandfather to the hospital, wherein he self-destructs, and A-set is then hit by a truck that is either driven by or simply contained Ota Matsushita. A-set gets pissed off at both events, but seemed to not feel anything at getting hit by a moving vehicle. In any case, the story is fabricated for this video. * A-set seems to get tired every time she is summoned into the empty void. Featured Characters Featured * A-set (human and chibi form) * Horus (mentioned) * Bastet * Iris Sagan's fake grandfather (chibi) * Hitomi Sagan (mentioned) * Ota Matsushita (in chibi form) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District * Empty white void of filler Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * The afro wig that A-set wears in the thumbnail is a reference to Bob Ross, a famous painter who was the host of the show The Joy of Painting and has gained internet fame after his death. * The list of choices used in this video are as a follows, organized in clockwise order starting at a 9:00 position, with the selected choices highlighted in BOLD: ** First Choice: *** A-set... *** Tesa... *** Iris... *** Sagan... ** Second choice: *** With the Hero *** With grandpa *** With a sea lion *** unknown ** Third choice: *** Went to defeat the Demon Lord *** Went to Las Vegas *** Went to Hospital *** Went the mountains ** Fourth choice: *** Self-destructed *** Went to Work *** Defeated the enemy *** Lived to be 100 ** Fifth choice: *** Felt sad *** Got extremely pissed off *** Felt happy *** Didn't feel anything ** Sixth choice: *** Fell in a hole *** A meteor hit *** Mom brought lunch *** Hit by a truck ** Seventh choice: *** Felt sad *** Got extremely pissed off *** Felt happy *** Didn't feel anything ** Eighth choice: *** Met a friend *** Met mom *** Met up with Ota *** unknown ** Final choice: *** Felt sad *** Got extremely pissed off *** Felt happy *** Didn't feel anything * Some of the alternate choices for the picture book hold allusions to the impressions given in the previous video, "That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God", which include mentions of the Hero and Demon Lord, talk of defeating enemies, the fall of a meteor, and the constant repetition of A-set being pissed off. * In the video, A-set makes allusions to taking her grandpa to the hospital as part of her fake story, and the appearance used for her "grandpa" is not accurate to any of her grandparents, as she has never met any family outside of her mother, Hitomi Sagan. Category:Promotional Material